leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
2007 (production)
Events January * 6 January – Remastered version of airs. * 7 January – Frank Corsentino dies. * 8 January – Sci-Fi Channel and HDNet begin to air . * 9 January – Don Whipple dies. * 13 January – Remastered version of airs. * 15 January – G4 begins to air in the 2.0 interactive format. * 17 January – IDW releases the first comic in the Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Space Between mini-series, titled "History Lesson". * 20 January – Remastered version of airs. * 23 January – David M. Ronne dies. * 27 January – **Remastered version of airs. **Tige Andrews and Claude Binyon, Jr. die. * 30 January – Pocket TOS novel Demands of Honor, book 2 of the Errand of Fury trilogy, is published. * 31 January – Lee Bergere dies. February * 1 February – Pocket TOS novel The Star to Every Wandering, book 3 of the Crucible trilogy, is released. * 3 February – Remastered version of airs. * 10 February – Remastered version of airs. * 11 February – Carol Lundberg dies. * 15 February – Walker Edmiston dies. * 17 February – Remastered version of airs. * 19 February – IDW releases the second comic in the The Space Between mini-series, titled "Captain's Pleasure". * 20 February– Pocket Books novel Glass Empires, the first book of the Mirror Universe series, is published. * 24 February – Remastered version of airs. * 27 February – Paramount Pictures sends out their first press release on March * 1 March – Harold Michelson dies. * 3 March – Phil Chong dies. * 7 March – Benjie Bancroft dies. * 10 March – Remastered version of airs. * 20 March – Pocket Books novel anthology Obsidian Alliances, the second book in the Mirror Universe series, is released. * 31 March – Remastered version of airs. * early March – Pocket ENT novel The Good That Men Do is released. April * 7 April – Remastered version of airs. * 12 April – Bob Miles dies. * 14 April – Remastered version of airs. * 21 April – Remastered version of airs. * 24 April – Roy Jenson dies. * 28 April – Remastered version of airs. * 30 April – ** slimpack DVD sets are released in Region 2 areas. ** Pocket DS9 omnibus Twist of Faith is released, collecting Avatar, Books One and Two by S.D. Perry, Abyss by David Weddle & Jeffrey Lang, and Demons of Air and Darkness and "Horn and Ivory", both by Keith R.A. DeCandido * early April – Its Hour Come Round by Margaret Wander Bonanno, the final eBook of the Star Trek 40th anniversary miniseries Mere Anarchy, is released. May * 1 May – The Corps of Engineers eBook The Art of the Comeback by Glenn Greenberg is released. This is a sequel to Greenberg's 2004 eBook The Art of the Deal. * 5 May – Remastered version of airs. * 7 May – Arch Whiting and Nicholas Worth die. * 12 May – Remastered version of airs. * 19 May – Remastered version of airs. * 22 May – Star Trek: Vanguard novel Reap the Whirlwind by David Mack is released. * 26 May – Remastered version of airs. * 30 May – Nick Ramus dies. * early-to-mid May – Pocket TOS novel Epiphany by Josepha Sherman & Susan Shwartz, Book 3 of the Star Trek: Vulcan's Soul trilogy, is released. June * 1 June – The Corps of Engineers eBook Signs from Heaven by Phaedra M. Weldon is released. * 2 June – Remastered version of airs. * 7 June – Zachary Quinto is offered the role of young Spock in . * 9 June – Remastered version of airs. * 16 June – Remastered version of airs. * 17 June – Ross Taylor dies. * 30 June – Remastered version of airs. July * 7 July – Remastered version of airs. * 8 July – Jack B. Sowards dies. * 10 July – Fan-submitted story anthology Strange New Worlds 10, edited by Dean Wesley Smith with Paula M. Block, is released. * 13 July – Corps of Engineers eBook by Ilsa J. Bick is released. * 14 July – Remastered version of airs. * 20 July – John Graffeo dies. * 21 July – Remastered version of airs. * 23 July – David Clover dies. * 24 July – Star Trek: Fan Collective - Captain's Log DVD is released in Region 1. * 26 July – J.J. Abrams announced that Leonard Nimoy and Zachary Quinto will portray Spock in . * 28 July – Remastered version of airs. * early July – The Buried Age by Christopher L. Bennett, part of The Lost Era range, is released. * early-to-mid July – Corps of Engineers print omnibus Grand Designs, collecting #29-36 of the eBook series, is released. August * 11 August – Richard Compton dies. * 12 August – Paula Moody dies. * 23 August – Robert Symonds dies. * 24 August – Bill Catching and Denny Martin Flinn die. * 28 August – ** Dayton Anderson dies. ** the Pocket TNG novel Resistance by J.M. Dillard is released. * 31 August – Jerry Bono dies. September * 6 September – Percy Rodriguez dies. * 11 September – Tokyopop's second volume of TOS-based manga stories, Kakan ni Shinkou, is released. * 13 September – ** Michael Hungerford dies. ** The Corps of Engineers eBook Remembrance of Things Past, Book 1 by Terri Osborne is released. This is a two-part crossover with Star Trek: The Next Generation, as part of the celebration of the 20th anniversary of TNG. * 15 September – Remastered version of airs. * 19 September – Robert Sabaroff dies. * 22 September – Remastered version of airs. * 24 September – Slimline versions of the DVD sets are released in Region 2, alongside that region's edition of Fan Collective – Captain's Log. * 25 September – Pocket TNG novel Q&A by Keith R.A. DeCandido is released. * 28 September – Star Trek: The Next Generation celebrates its 20th anniversary. * 29 September – Remastered version of airs. October * 1 October – Pocket TNG eBook Slings and Arrows miniseries debuts with Book 1, A Sea of Troubles by J. Steven York & Christina F. York. This miniseries chronicles the first year of the , leading up to . * 6 October – Remastered version of airs. * 9 October – Final draft script of is submitted. * 13 October – Remastered version of airs. * 16 October – ** Pocket TNG short story collection The Sky's the Limit is released. ** Pocket TOS novel Academy: Collision Course, by William Shatner with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens, is released. * 20 October – Remastered version of airs. * 26 October – Tom O'Loughlin dies. * 30 October – Pocket TNG novel Before Dishonor by Peter David is released. November *1 November – The Corps of Engineers eBook Remembrance of Things Past, Book 2 by Terri Osborne is released. Part 2 of the TNG anniversary crossover. *3 November – Remastered version of airs. *4 November – George A. Rutter dies. *7 November – ** Principal photography on begins. ** Pocket TNG eBook Slings and Arrows miniseries Book 2, The Oppressor's Wrong by Phaedra M. Weldon, is released. *10 November – Remastered version of airs. *13 November – ** A theatrical presentation of the remastered edition of and takes place at 300 movie theaters in the US and Canada. Theaters in the UK, Australia and across Europe show the presentation over the next two weeks. ** Monty Westmore dies. *20 November – ** ''Original Series'' remastered season 1 released on HD DVD/DVD combo discs. ** Star Trek: Conquest video game for the Nintendo Wii and Sony Playstation 2 is released. *27 November – Star Trek: Titan novel Sword of Damocles by Geoffrey Thorne is released. December *1 December – ** Remastered version of airs. ** Pocket TNG eBook miniseries Slings and Arrows book 3, The Insolence of Office by William Leisner, is released. ** Gary Epper dies. *5 December – Ken Southworth dies. *8 December – Remastered version of airs. *11 December – Corps of Engineers print omnibus Creative Couplings is released. *15 December – **Remastered version of airs. **John Berg dies. *20 December – Natalie Norwick dies. *26 December – Pocket TOS novel Excelsior: Forged in Fire by Michael A. Martin and Andy Mangels is released. Media gallery File:The space between.jpg|"History Lesson" File:Demands of Honor.jpg|''Demands of Honor'' File:Star to Every Wandering cover.jpg|''The Star to Every Wandering'' File:The Space Between 2 cover RIA.jpg|"Captain's Pleasure" File:Glass Empires cover.jpg|''Glass Empires'' File:Good That Men Do cover.jpg|''The Good That Men Do'' File:Obsidian Alliances.jpg|''Obsidian Alliances'' File:Twist of Faith.jpg|''Twist of Faith'' File:Its Hour Come Round.jpg|''Its Hour Come Round'' File:The Art of the Comeback eBook cover.jpg|''The Art of the Comeback'' File:Epiphany cover.jpg|''Epiphany'' File:Signs from Heaven eBook cover.jpg|''Signs from Heaven'' File:Reap the Whirlwind cover.jpg|''Reap the Whirlwind'' File:Strange New Worlds 10.jpg|''Strange New Worlds 10'' File:Ghost eBook cover.jpg|'' '' File:Fan Collective - Captain's Log cover.jpg|''Star Trek: Fan Collective - Captain's Log'' File:The Buried Age cover.jpg|''The Buried Age'' File:Grand Designs cover.jpg|''Grand Designs'' File:Resistance.jpg|''Resistance'' File:Kakan ni Shinkou cover.jpg|Kakan ni Shinkou File:Remembrance of Things Past Book 1 eBook cover.jpg|''Remembrance of Things Past, Book 1'' File:Q&A cover.jpg|''Q&A'' File:A Sea of Troubles eBook cover.jpg|''A Sea of Troubles'' File:The Skys The Limit cover.jpg|''The Sky's the Limit'' File:Collision Course cover.jpg|''Academy: Collision Course'' File:Before Dishonor cover.jpg|''Before Dishonor'' File:Remembrance of Things Past Book 2 eBook cover.jpg|''Remembrance of Things Past, Book 2'' File:The Oppressor's Wrong eBook cover.jpg|''The Oppressor's Wrong'' File:TOS-R Season 1 HD DVD cover.jpg|''Original Series'' remastered season 1 HD DVD File:Wii startrekconquest.jpg|''Star Trek: Conquest'' File:SwordofDamocles cover.jpg|''Sword of Damocles'' File:The Insolence of Office eBook cover.jpg|''The Insolence of Office'' File:Creative Couplings cover.jpg|''Creative Couplings'' File:Forged in Fire.jpg|''Forged in Fire'' pt-br:Produções de 2007 cs:2007 (produkce) fr:2007 productions it:Produzioni del 2007 nl:2007 producties pt:Produções de 2007